


When in Rome (Well, Italy.)

by recurringdreams



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, University AU, holiday romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted on behalf of @tcisbestpony</p>
<p>When a holiday with his parents turns out to be a holiday with their friends, their daughter, their daughter's friend and her boyfriend, Tom can't imagine anything worse.<br/>But hey, at least she's cute. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome (Well, Italy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @tcisbestpony, and posted on her behalf - all credit to her.

**Tom**

 

It was a grey and cloudy day when we landed in Rome Airport. Probably the only grey day Rome had ever had. It did, however, reflect what I was feeling, nice pathetic fallacy if you will. I wasn’t exactly best pleased my parents had dragged me all the way to Italy for a 2 week holiday with some family friends I hardly knew. I had, after all, only met them when I was a baby. My parents met up with them weekly but I always stayed at home. Adults only it seemed. Until now. I didn’t exactly have better things to do this summer, but knowing there was only their daughter who was my age going to be there didn’t pose a very exciting holiday for me. I just kept reassuring myself that I would find something to do, even if I ended up on my own doing so. I didn’t know this girl, granted we could make good friends but it won’t half be awkward for, at least, the first few days. Awkwardness I would rather avoid, if possible. Just had to pray and hope she was ok, that we could get on, but there was always that chance I would hate her. However, something in my gut was suggesting I was wrong to think this.

The airport wasn’t that busy through customs or baggage claim. Thankfully our bags were some of the first to come off the plane, a rare occasion. This meant heading to our hire car was a swift task, thankfully. I helped my dad with the bags we had as my mum climbed in the front.

The drive was about an hour and a half to the summer home. Easy for me, I had my IPod to keep me entertained for the journey, and, let’s face it, the scenery was beautiful to watch fly past.

_ _ _ _ _

 

After a rather dull drive, in the end, we pulled through the gates of the house and our family friends waved us past. We slowed to make way for the gravel and we eventually pulled up next to their car. My parents got out enthusiastically and waved to their friends. I reluctantly got out as well. They hugged and greeted one another warmly and they turned to me.

“Tom! Look how handsome you’ve become! Come give us a hug!” The woman who I couldn’t remember her name said. I hugged her gently and smiled.

“How old are you now son?” Her husband said.

“22 now sir” I replied politely.

“Ah yes, one year older than our Heather, I’m sure you two will get along just fine!” the woman said. “and no need for sir, call us Nat and Don”

“Nat and Don” I replied with, they seemed friendly enough.

“Where is Heather? Haven’t seen her in forever” my mum asked as my dad opened up the boot of the car.

“She’s arriving tomorrow, it’s her 21st in a few days so she’s bringing a couple of her friends over as well” Nat explained.

This did cheer me up a bit, at least it wasn’t going to be just me and Heather sort of pushed together and forced to get along. I’m sure I would get along just fine but two weeks was a long time to be put with someone you didn’t know.  At least there would be a couple of other people the same age. Granted they already knew each other, and probably had done for several years, and they could exclude me very easily…maybe this wasn’t as good an idea as I originally thought. Couldn’t do a thing about it either, just hope I would get on with all of them.

I sighed internally and smiled as I helped my dad carry the bags inside the house. Don showed us our rooms. The house was bigger than it looked, granted it only had 4 rooms so I would have to share with either Heather or one of her friends. I was fine with that but a bit nervous about getting on with them, yes still. The house also had a pool out the back that was protected from the neighbours by a large hedge.  It was accompanied by a patio area that was covered by a large umbrella of some sort, shelter us from the sun when it decided to show its smile. It was beautiful, truly beautiful and I genuinely couldn’t wait to hang out here, enjoy my holiday. My curiosity also grew to what the town was like. I couldn’t wait to go and explore the place more.

_ _ _ _

 

By the evening I had bonded with Nat and Don. They were a nice couple who were clearly proud of their children. They had two, the youngest Heather and her sister Kirsty, who was 23. She wasn’t able to come out to Italy as she was working and couldn’t get the time off. I listened to their funny stories and happily joined in with the family jokes, actually enjoying myself more than I thought I would in their company. I even enjoyed it when my parents shared some embarrassing stories of when I was little. Naturally, Nat shared some funny Heather stories. They made me laugh too, even helped me paint a picture of what she was like. Her younger self sounded adorable. Chasing Teletubbies and making little stage shows in the living room like I did with my sisters. Her little obsessions were cute too, she sounded amazing. They had clearly raised their children well.

 We drank and eventually my parents went to bed, along with Nat and Don. I stayed up a bit to explore the house a bit more. I thought I may as well get to know the house more while I could without making a fool of myself.

As I explored the different rooms I saw photos of the family from different locations. One was of them all in Disneyland when the girls were younger and a more recent one in Dubai. I worked out which on was Heather from the description they had given before. She was smiling in every photo, which in turn made me smile. She was a very pretty young lady, but I couldn’t find a photo of her now. If she was anything like she was when she was younger, she would be lovely now. The Disneyland ones caught my eye the most. They were of her in front of different rides, Big Thunder Mountain, Haunted Mansion, Pirates of the Caribbean, but one stood out the most. In the others she was smiling, truly happy, but the one in front of Splash Mountain she was more than just happy, she was ecstatic! Her clothes were a little damp but she was jumping with joy, arms in the air, massive grin on her face. It made me wonder why this particular ride gave her so much joy. I knew for a fact I would ask her, or her parents, about this photo.

Once I had browsed the photographs I explored more of the kitchen, getting know where the plates, drinks and such were kept. I soon made my way out onto the patio again and breathed in the warm air of the evening. I made my way to bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was exhausted after travelling.

_ _ _ _

 

The sun shone through my window the next morning, right in my eyes. The bed wasn’t exactly well positioned. I’m sure I could fix that during the day. I pulled myself out and I smelt breakfast being made, and I heard several voices coming from the kitchen area. I guessed it was just the adults talking but I heard additional ones too, two extra girl voices and deep male one. I quickly pulled a T-shirt on and some shorts and headed in the direction of the voices. This must be Heather and her friends.

As I rounded the corner to the archway to the kitchen, I was greeted by the most beautiful smile I could have ever seen. Heather’s. She had grown a lot since her photo in Dubai. She had matured and her hair had grown out a lot more. Her eyes shimmered as the sun hit her face, a lovely deep blue, her blonde hair sparkling as well. I had to force myself to look round the room, seeing two other people who I didn’t capture me as much. There was a tall guy, same height as me just about. He had gingery hair and very sharp features to his face. He was standing very protectively with a smaller girl, but same height as H, just about. She had long, wavy brown hair and was obviously in love with the man standing next to her. It was hard to keep my eyes off Heather though.

“Morning Tom” my mum said as I brought myself into the room more.

“Morning” I said, standing a bit awkwardly.

“This is Heather, as you know Tom, and these are her friends Kirsty and Benedict” Nat introduced them in turn, each one smiling at me in greeting. Again, I forced myself to turn to each of them to greet them until I looked back to Heather, who gave me another smile.

Something told me that I wouldn’t forget this holiday, not for a long time.


End file.
